Even the Weak Can Grow Strong
by littlestmchenrys
Summary: Based off of Underhierarchy AU by FanGirlStephie. Sans is born with only 1, single digit HP and is raised in the Home for Servant Monsters but, how exactly was Sans raised? All is explained and some of it might make you wish it never was... The beginning is tooth rotting fluff but gets really dark as it progresses. Trigger warnings will be mentioned.
1. Prologue

Wingdings and Arial Gaster sat in the hospital room going over the information they were just told. They had been overjoyed at first, and who wouldn't have. They just had their first born, a boy to continue the Gaster name. But now, they could only feel disappointment.

Mrs. Gaster could only stare at the tiny infant no bigger than her hand. It stared back at her with large, curious eyes. She was distraught. The first child she ever barred to her husband was a single digit servant. Someone who would be lesser than a dog at their feet. Never to get stronger or do anything useful for monsterkind. A disgrace to their family name and a waste to them all.

Maybe if he wasn't so weak, so fragile. He might have been a scientist like his father, a war hero and one of the smartest monsters in the Underground. Maybe he could have been a Guardsmen and fight valiantly for the king. Maybe he could even have been an aristocrat or a judge or even royalty. She herself was a guardsman with a three figure HP, and her husband a Royal Scientist with HP in the thousands but they had a son with only 1 HP and no potential.

Yet, Mr. Gaster looked down to the child. The child who would go to be raised like all of the others of his stature. He was glad he would never have to look upon it again. It had been a miscarriage and they'd been warned it could either dust or be permanently impaired. But they never said it could have been a single digit monster. It was dreadful to think that a four digit and a three digit monster could ever parent such a being but they could try again. They could always just have another, better child.

Wingdings stood from his chair and picked up the child from his wife. He gave her chaste kiss and wiped her eyes as she nodded solemnly. They were ready to give up the child, it may have been their first, it may have been theirs, but sadly it was not their responsibility to care for it. The paperwork was already filled out, Sans was no longer a monster, he was a slave.

In the Home for Servant Monsters, all children were to be taught quite a few things right from the beginning. They had to know basic knowledge, how to cook, how to clean, their manners, the rules they must follow, and of course, their place. Once the child was 10 to 12 years old they would be put up for rent or to be bought permanently. It truly was a great feet to make sure every servant was ready to serve their master's every need but they have proven capable each and every time.

They had to make sure every servant could fulfill any need. Whether someone wanted a servant to clean and do chores, or they wanted a servant to do a sexual act, the servant would act accordingly in an appropriate fashion. The servant will bend to the will of any higher monster, they will be in permanent servitude as is law. They have made sure of it.

A female rabbit monster was called into the main office of The Home of Servant Monsters. She had been returned recently after she had nannied her mistress' baby while she trained and would start her new job as a permanent caretaker. She had done an excellent job and has been proven loyal enough for the task.

She quietly opened the door with her head bowed and moved to the side. The perfect image of a submissive, trained, slave.

"Agatha," Droned the head monster at the desk. The woman cold and disinterested with her.

"Yes ma'am," came the meek, monotone reply of the servant. She knew her place and purpose, she had learned over the years to accept her fate and follow others without a second thought just as she should.

The monster in front of her was pleased with her, giving them a sense of power that made them smile lightly. "You have been given a new job here at the home. You will become a caretaker of the babies that come in. Your first child will be a skeleton child named Sans. You will be given further instruction after you are taken with the head of enrichment."

Agatha nodded obediently as she waited to be taken away. She smiled sadly to herself as she thought of her new job. She wouldn't have to worry about a master and she would get to work with children like she enjoyed but she knew the fate every child she cared for would have. That every child would have the innocence stripped from their eyes to be replaced by cold emptiness, but it was to be her duty.

Another monster came into the room, a wolf monster to be exact. They eyed her then motioned for her to follow. Agatha stepped forward and followed two steps behind her new boss, ready for her latest instructions.

She watched as the tile passed them in the hallways, each square perfect as made up the floor. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like, she doesn't remember how they cared for her as an infant of course. Was it like middle-class monsters or were the children treated poorly? Were the children kept together or separate? So many things that could alter the way the child grew and formed were to be taken place. But it would probably be twisted to make sure they are accustomed to their life as servants.

Her Boss stopped at a door, it wasn't significant really, just a normal brown door like all of the others. They motioned for her to open it and she did, holding the door open for them as they walked in.

The wolf monster smiled warmly to another Rabbit monster like herself," Karen, this is your newest caretaker. She has been assigned to Sans and will need the rule book. Make sure she knows exactly what to do by the end of the day and good luck." They finished before slipping out of the room, leaving Agatha with Karen.

She looked around the room to see it had the usual white walls and tan carpet but was filled with plenty of baby furniture such as cribs and changing tables and other things. It was also split to have a kitchen, bathroom, and another room most likely for the caretaker and the children. Karen had been in a rocking chair feeding one of the infants in the room. Agatha was sad to see that the child could have been no more than a month old.

Karen smiled at her and nodded for her to come over as the child fed.

"So you will need to go over to my room over by the cribs," she explained, nodding over to what was presumably her room," in the desk there is a bunch of blue books, you'll only need one of them. There is also a key in one of the drawers. The number on the tag is the room you will have and share with the baby. After you grab those you'll come back here to read the book and meet your first kid." She whispered as she finished feeding the baby in her arms.

Agatha went to the room asked, not surprised by the clean and orderly room as she made her way to the desk. It was covered in papers and such but she had no business with those.

She opened drawer after drawer until she had both of the needed items. The book was rather thick and heavy in her paws. This book would tell her all she needed to know and do as a caretaker and she had to follow everything it said to the letter. The higher ups would know if she didn't, the thought made her look for cameras and sure enough, there was, the knowledge giving her a feeling of acceptance as she came back to Karen.

Karen spotted her as she put the child back into a crib, going back to the chair and smiling softly at her. "Okay, you can go ahead and sit down to go over the rules and guidelines and I'll show you how everything works when you're done."

Agatha made herself comfortable in another rocking chair as she sat down with the book, 'Rules and Guidelinesnes of Caretaking'.

Every Caretaker in The Home of Servant Monsters will follow these rules and guidelines to make sure the child is prepared to start their training as a servant. All progress will be observed through cameras all over the facility so, make sure you do as needed.

You are to care for the child assigned until they have hit the needed benchmarks in their life, once these marks have been met, the child will be given over to a new facility to start their training. The child will not stay in your care, they will be replaced after they start their training so attachment is not recommended.

Each child will have specific instructions in respect of their species, certain children will have certain rules and benchmarks they need to follow. Your job is to make sure every single one of them are completed and to guide them to their fate as a servant.

You will be given a child, a room, their paperwork, as well as this book to guide you through your new life in The Home of Servant Monsters.

Agatha looked up from her book to Karen. This was her life now? To raise children to become slaves just like herself? To continue the chain of the unfortunate fate of being ordered by those stronger than them. Her eyes watered at the very thought, knowing that she could do nothing but follow the directions given to her. No matter how much she wished she could to stop the way things are.

Karen looked back at her and saw the tears at the edges if Agatha's eyes. It reminded her of when she had started this job. How she had felt so guilty and upset about the poor children she was to care for. She checked the page Agatha was on and then walked to sit next to the girl.

"You know it isn't too bad if you think about it differently," Karen said lightly as Agatha looked into her direction. "It's like a foster home in a way. All of the children you take care of will go up for adoption and one day." Karen smiled as she put her paw in front of her, "They will go to live happily and have people who love and care about them."

Agatha wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled back at Karen. Karen was right, if she thought about the reality of her situation it would only make it harder to get through. To think of it as a good cause with a happy end would make everything better.

"Do you wanna hug sweetie?" Karen asked sweetly next to her. Agatha nodded slowly as arms surrounded her. The warmth and affection in the gesture making more tears fall from her eyes. Karren simply rubbed her back and said sweet nothings as she cried.

When the tears dried and Agatha calmed, Karen grabbed her by the paw and took her to the cribs of sleeping babies. They were all so tiny and pure as they slept. Karen then brought her over to one specific crib holding the smallest baby of them all. A little sleeping skeleton greeted her there. Karen gave her a clipboard from on the front of the crib reading the name Sans.

Agatha felt her soul swell at the sight of him. She watched as his tiny limbs twitched as he dreamed. So small and fragile and beautiful, and she was going to take care of him. Karen patted her shoulder gently as she watched her very first charge.

Agatha went back to her chair to go over the information about the infant. It was basic things such as his species, his diet, his medical information, his development, his habits, things she will need to record as he got older. She went over the book as she read the clipboard, getting ready for her new life.

Karen had to console her once or twice as she read but, that was fine. She learned how to use all of the appliances and guidelines and hear stories of Karen's years caretaking to lighten her mood. She would even get to see Karen again after today. Agatha would go to meet up with all of the caretakers every two weeks to socialize and get tips and support from others.

When Agatha stood at the door of Karen's room with everything she needed, ready to face her new fate. She did it with a smile.


	2. Home

Agatha looked at her and Sans' new home. It was like Karen's room except without as much furniture in it so the room seemed a lot more... spacious. Agatha looked down at the squirming baby in her arms as she walked over to what was to be her room. She sat on the bed and cradled the infant close to her chest, getting her first good look at him while he was awake.

Sans blinked up at her with big, white, eye sockets that took up most of his skull. His tiny hands grasping at the blanket swaddling him as he yawned sweetly. Agatha couldn't help but coo at the sight of such an adorable baby. How could anyone want to give up such a little guy, even if he has low stats? Seeing that he was okay Agatha decided to see where everything was and take inventory like she always did whenever she was moved from master to master.

It was almost impossible to think that she wouldn't have to go to another master ever again. Agatha checked off a list for how much supplies she had and how much she would need in the future. She laughed to herself lightly as she thought about what she'd do now. She was going to take care of babies for the rest of her life and honestly, that was a lot better than what she could have ended up doing. She was truly grateful for her job, she didn't have someone breathing down her neck all the time, she had people she could talk to and could relate to her, she got to be around adorable babies all the time! Agatha started to skip as she completed her tasks, the baby in her arms squealing at the motion.

Here she could pretend to be free! That she escaped the world outside to a new life! Agatha marked off the last check as she jumped up and down in her joy, hugging the infant lightly to her chest. This was her life now, a life where she wasn't scared of the next master she went to, where she wasn't scared of what she was going to have to do next, to never have to be humiliated, or mutilated, or dead inside! Karen was right. If she didn't think about reality too much, everything would feel a million times better. She could pretend, and this was the closest she would ever get to freedom and to be equal with everyone around her.

"Isn't this great Sansy!" Agatha gushed to the baby as she held him out. He giggled right back as he squirmed happily with her, his eyes twinkling with joy as his caretaker rejoiced in her pseudo freedom.

Agatha gazed up to the clock on the wall to see that it was about time to feed her little charge. She smiled at him as she returned to the kitchen, a beat in her step as she fixed the bottle for Sans. Sans himself having a good time as Agatha hopped around the tile floor, her soul hopping with her. She finally stilled so she could feed the tiny child. They couldn't help but marvel at just exactly how small he was. Sans was no bigger than her fluffy paws put together, his head looking almost too big for his chubby, baby body!

How big would he get? Agatha thought back to the book and Sans' clipboard and remembered that he was a Lot smaller than he should be. It also said that he was apparently miscarried, which was actually how most babies ended up with single digit stats. Maybe it was also why he was so itty-bitty? Not that she was complaining at all, he was so cute in all of his tiny glory! She just wanted to make sure he was healthy was all.

Agatha went over to the changing table to see if he had any clothes in there. She opened a drawer... only to close it before she died of adorableness. The clothes were all just white and blue striped onesies but they were all so small and tiny and oh stars! Agatha took in a deep breath and tried to compose herself, much to Sans' amusement. She closed her eyes, straightened her back and ears, fluffed her tail, and reopened the drawer. Now that she wasn't being blinded by the adorable clothes she could see there was more than little one pieces. There were cute clothes galore! Little footsies, and overalls, and jackets all showed themselves as she opened some more drawers.

Now Agatha was left with a decision. There was no master to tell her exactly what she needed to dress the baby in... which meant she could pick whatever she wanted to put this adorable babybones in! She was about to start bouncing again but remembered she just fed Sans, that would be a very bad idea if she started hopping around with a full baby. With a new sense of responsibility and that she needed to rail herself in, she picked a simple baby blue footsies pajamas. If she is going to do this every day from now on, she needed to have control. Even with this new sense of freedom, she needed to do what she was told and follow orders.

A very loud burp brought her out of her self-talk. She couldn't even remember a time she had ever been this happy or acted like she was now. She had been quiet, broken in, and numbed to everything around her. It was how she had to be if she were to get through life as a slave. Yet right now, right now her soul felt in its element. To be bubbly and optimistic, to have so much energy I could barely stand still, to want to dance around with how happy she was!

Agatha sat down on the white play mat in the middle of the room, setting the wiggly baby in her lap so he could lay down on her legs as he kicked and screeched happily. "Aren't you a chatty little guy! Such a sweet and happy baby! And so itty-bitty! What's on your mind Sansy?" Agatha couldn't help but ask him as he continued to squirm about. Sans' only reply was some more yells and giggles as he waved his arms about. Maybe he was ticklish? Agatha decided to test this theory by pressing a furry finger to where a belly would be.

Sans seemed to stop his enthusiastic yelling as he tried to figure out what the fluffy phalange was up to, but he didn't giggle. The only thing that accomplished was to press the cloth into the invisible barrier making up Sans' ecto belly. Determined to be able to tickle such a cute baby the finger journeyed to Sans' ribs. The appendage began to feather the tiny rib cage through his clothes and this time earning a flurry of kicks and giggles. Agatha's tail began to flick from side to side excitedly as she ramped up the tempo, he giggles mixing in with Sans high pitched squeals until she had to let the poor guy breathe. Sans flopped backward dramatically as he tried to catch his breath. Agatha continued to giggle at his antics as she let him rest.

Soon though little snores were heard from the marshmallow on her legs. She must have really tuckered him out if he was asleep already. A growl nearly scared her half to death as she searched for her master... only to realize it was herself that had caused the noise. Looking back at the almighty clock she realized it was actually noon, no matter she was hungry. Agatha carefully scooped the tired babybones to place him as gently as possible into his crib. She remembered how when Karen had her put a lamb monster into their crib before she left, it bleated and bleated and bleated because she hadn't put them down gently enough. So with the fragility of a bomb, she set Sans down. When he didn't so much as twitch she gave herself a pat on the back and headed back to the wondrous kitchen.

She grabbed some of the vitamins provided and the ingredients to make a light salad. She remembered reading that skeleton monsters were made mostly of magic, meaning they had more energy than other monsters as long as their souls were healthy. They also got energy from positive auras since they were so in tuned to their souls. With how happy and excited she'd been lately she was surprised he wasn't overloaded with energy. He was moving about a lot though and he couldn't even sit up yet. Agatha went over to the island in the kitchen and pulled up a chair that allowed Sans' crib in her peripheral before she started eating.

Agatha munched on her salad as she pondered on what was entailed exactly in being a caretaker. She put down her food to go and grab her book from her room. Making sure she was as quiet as possible of course, she knew how hard it could be sometimes to get a baby to sleep and if she wanted time to herself she should take advantage of his unconscious state. Quickly snatching the book and making her silent trek back to her food she smugly re-skimmed the pages as she ate.

She quickly found the section on socializing and events in her caretaker handbook. Her eyes could barely believe the pictures on the pages that showed huge mural filled rooms filled with adults and babies alike! Apparently, if the caretakers were happy and comfortable the babies' souls would actually develop faster. That meant that every two weeks there would be a gathering of all the caretakers and babies so they could socialize and have fun! Agatha wanted to bounce again as she was eternally grateful for whoever picked her to become a caretaker! As a normal servant, she would never have had a chance like this! She would have been miserable and she worked herself to exhaustion as she feared for her hide. To do whatever her master wanted. Here...

Agatha let out a dreamy sigh as her tail flicked joyfully. She was so happy here she could barely stand it! She stood up with her empty plate to clean up after herself after all this was her new home. She continued to look through the booklet as she found out about rewards and things she could do as she cared for her baby. How she could get things she liked such as foods, or books, or clothes, or even things for the baby if she met all of the needed criteria. Agatha was shocked that there was such a thing but, she could understand why they would need such a thing. If she was left without distractions for too long she might start thinking and thinking usually led to bad thoughts. Plus rewards would make her want to follow directions more and not to think as much. Plus treats make people happy, they make you feel good about yourself!

Agatha hears a tiny yawn come from the main room as she put away the now clean silverware. She happily puts the book on the counter to see how the little ragamuffin was doing. This was her new life and so far she was loving every second.


	3. Bean

She watched as he lazily opened his eyes, his face scrunched up as light probably flooded his vision. Agatha wanted to just scoop him right up but decided to let him wake up first, watching as he stretched and made little rattling-noises as he gradually opened his eyes wide to observe his surroundings. Then she scooped up the precious little bean. It had been about two hours since he fell asleep and he was only six weeks old so Agatha moved to make yet another bottle. As she mixed the water and powder concoction she mused on what to do with the baby.

This would be their first day together and she should have plenty of time on her paws. Of course, she'd feed him like she was now, as well as other basic baby things like changing and bathing him but, they would get bored. She knew plenty about boredom, she felt it as she waited for a master to pick her or for a job to choose her to work there and it sucked. She sat in the actually comfortable rocking chair as she listened to the nomming noises Sans made as he ate. It was pretty darn cute honestly and couldn't help but think she wouldn't be very bored with such a cute baby to keep her company.

She flipped the little guy onto his belly as she put him on her lap to see what he does with the new position. He froze with his arms and legs out as he was put on his stomach, it made her snort at the shocked expression on his face. She rubbed his back to try and calm him down as well as patting him to get any air out of him as he gradually got used to the position. It was adorable as he excitedly kicked and squealed about, going into flying positions and smacking at the air as he had his fun. How his tiny limbs moved with all of his might was heart slaying, especially how his itty-bitty toes curled in and his hands turned into mini fists as he squirmed about.

After a minute or so of the babybones playing like that, she picked him up by his little middle and raised him above her face. She watched as his dark orb like eyes sparkled and one of his hands went to grab at her nose and another pat on her cheek, Sans babbling as he explored her face. Agatha smiled at his antics, soul calming down from all of the excitement of becoming a Caretaker. She cooed back at the infant, making the little clicking-noises and such that he made. She took in the sight of his exposed bones and looked at all of the details she could as he was so close to her face. How his skull seemed to be one big bone that stretched and moved with his face. How his finger seemed to act like skin only with little notches where the joints were and his arms were just about the same except for the upper part that had two bones.

She could only figure Sans was having just about the same experience as he felt her cream colored fur and her pink nose. He was probably just as mesmerized by her lime eyes as she was his black sockets. Probably wondering how her tan tipped ears twitched as she wondered why his tiny fingers needed notches. She giggled at the idea as she propped him up in her lap. She then decided to lightly scratch at a side of his skull, curious to see if it was like when someone scratched behind her ear. Instead of a twitchy leg like she thought she instead got a deep purr out of her actions as well as a tiny tail trying to make itself known. Sans curled up as he was given little scratches and Agatha gladly provided them.

He was kinda like a pet and a baby all wrapped up in a single bundle. The thought made her want to gush even more! Maybe she could get him a little onesie that had a hole for the tail? So when he got this happy or excited it could wag freely! That or maybe he could wear some cute little dresses? He'd be adorable in little poofy dresses! Agatha could feel the chair vibrating from how much her tail was flicking!

She stayed in thought with Sansy but now... on a more depressing note. What would Sans do as a slave? Would he be stuck in a mansion or as a housekeeper for the rest of his life? Would he work in one of the mines for one of the companies? A master who he'd serve til the end of his days? To be someone's lap dog who'd be down graded from a person to an animal, to do tricks and play dumb? What would this precious child have to do once he grew up?

Agatha shook off that train of thoughts and continued petting her little bean. She told herself she wouldn't go down such thoughts when she got in this room. This was her new life, this was her first charge, she will go on. Thinking more about said charge... Agatha looked down at him only to realize he was asleep again. Such a sleepy little baby, maybe they gave her an easy one to start off? It wouldn't be too surprising since this was her first kid. Then again he might be pretty bad at night as most babies were.

Agatha ever so gently put him in his crib so she could go ahead and eat another meal. Wondering about what she'd need to do, what kind of awards she could win, what to do with her time. Her soul giving constant waves of positive magic as she worked. She was by far one of the happiest monsters they'd ever seen in the field, the home would keep her for many generations to come. Not that Agatha knew this yet of course.

She let out a small yawn as she picked up Sans so he was fed one last time before taking him to her room so she could rest. Sans snuggled into her soft and warm fur as she went over her manual again. Apparently Sans would grow pretty quickly, a small frown pulling on her face at the idea that her itty bitty bean won't be so itty bitty for very long. Looking through she found the dates for the events and a convenient little calendar on her bedside table. She picked up the calendar and looked at what day it was, only to nearly jump off the bed with Sans on her, THE EVENT WAS TOMORROW!


End file.
